Annihilated
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: One night. One chance. One try. What if Elliot hadn't gone to Kathy that night?


Whew, I should get some kind of friggin' award! I actually wrote this during an episode of Malcolm In The Middle, which has got to be one of the most unsexiest shows ever! LOL. But I love it. The idea for this came from watching season 8, which is actually one of my least favorite seasons. Between Liv leaving, the frizzy witch, and Elliot being stupid, it was awful! But we did have a few good EO moments. So I asked mysef, "What if Elliot hadn't gone to Kathy in Annihilated?" Well, this, for one... Enjoy, and please review!

**WARNING: SMUT!!**

Disclaimer: Oh, so not mine. I used to have a left shoe, but it's gone now... *looks forlorn*

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

One chance. One night. One try.

That was all he had. One night would make or break their eleven year partnership. He stared at her door. He barely remembered the drive over. All he knew was that he wanted her, and he was willing to risk anything and everything to have her. Before he could lose his nerve and leave, he reached out and rapped his knuckles against the door.

Olivia was curled up on her couch with a glass of wine and a book, enjoying the peace and quiet. A loud knock interrupted the silence, and she heaved a loud sigh. Grumbling, she set her wine down, stood up, and went to the door.

The door opened, and Elliot licked his lips.

She was surprised to see Elliot standing in front of her. "El? What's wrong?"

Before she could get another word out, he stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Then he lowered his head and pressed his lips hard against hers, wrapping his other arm around her neck.

She made a small, surprised noise, but settled into the kiss.

Taking advantage of her surprise, he gently pushed his tongue past her soft lips and ran it along hers. As she slowly returned the kiss, he slipped his hand under her shirt and over her back, delightfully surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. He pulled her closer to him.

Olivia groaned softly and gently tugged on him, pulling him into the apartment.

He had the presence of mind to kick the door shut behind himself. But as he did, he lost his balance, and they both tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

She wound up beneath him, on her back. He quickly shook off the stunned feeling and kissed her again, planting his hands on either side of her head to hold himself up. As he pulled away, he studied her flushed features and bruised lips. This was almost too good to be happening, and yet it was. He moved his hand from the carpet to her face, tracing her soft lips with his thumb.

When he touched his thumb to her lips, she softly kissed it, almost unwilling to open her eyes. This was a dream, and she didn't want to wake up. Because if she did, she would find herself in her empty bed, in her empty apartment. Alone. Because that's how this dream always, always ended.

She still didn't open her eyes, and he whispered huskily, "Open your eyes, Liv." He smoothed his rough hand over her thick hair.

She hesitated. If this really was a dream, she didn't want to face the heartache that would accompany it.

He kissed one eyelid, then the other. "Come on, Olivia. Look at me." He wanted to watch her while he touched her, while he loved her. He wanted to see every reaction, every emotion that was going to play across her beautiful face.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked into his. His eyes were filled with desire and heat, and it surprised her. He wanted her. Slowly she reached out and rested her palm against his cheek, and she smiled when he kissed her fingers, then dropped his head and kissed her deeply.

He loved the soft, feminine noise she made as he kissed her again and slipped his hand past the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Her skin was so soft, and he almost exploded right then and there. But he forced his body to calm down a little before he let his fingers continue to explore her vulnerable skin.

Tired of being an inactive participant, she reached out and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Then she pulled it up, exposing his well toned chest to her greedy eyes. She yanked the shirt over his head and tossed it aside, then ran her hands over his chest.

He closed his eyes and reveled in her soft and explorative touch. Earlier he had been so tempted to go to Kathy, but now he was thanking God that he had decided against it and instead had come here. This was what he had needed. He didn't need to crawl into a bottle, and he didn't need to rehash that old pain Kathy had caused him. He needed her. He always had.

Whispering his name, she reached out and slowly unbuttoned his pants. Then she met his eyes, but kept her hands on the waist of his pants. For a second, she wondered what this would do to them, to her. Starting something physical like this could destroy their partnership and ruin the best thing she had. He gave her a stunning smile. Or it could give her a chance to have the life she'd always wanted, with him.

He reached down and rested his hand over hers, squeezing lightly as he smiled at her. She wanted him, that much was obvious to him. But he picked up on something else. Was it fear?

She raised her head and kissed him languidly, her fingers grasping the beltloops of his pants. Deepening the kiss, she slowly eased his pants down over his hips.

_I can anticipate what he's thinking, what he's going to do_...

He sucked in a hard breath and helped her roll his pants off, then he kicked them to the side and stared down at her.

She reached up and ran her hand over his face, smiling softly.

Hoping that she wouldn't rebuff him, he reached down and took the edge of her shirt in his hand, gently playing with the material.

She inhaled deeply and carefully sat up, kissing him again.

Grabbing her shirt again, he kept his eyes focused on hers as he raised her shirt with agonizing slowness. As he exposed her skin slowly, he looked to her for permission. She nodded, and he bit his lower lip as the rest of her was exposed to him. Struggling not to explode, he tossed her shirt aside, then silently removed her pajama bottoms and panties.

Once she was completely exposed, he brought his lips crashing against hers, and they both fell back to the floor.

He smiled down at her, greedily drinking in her beautiful body. He had always wondered what she looked like, and he had fantasized about what he would do to her when this moment finally arrived. But as he ran his hand down her belly, toward the nest of dark curls, he lost any semblance of thought. Any hopes of taking this slow and enjoying this flitted away, and he didn't think to stop. He dropped his head down to hers and kissed her again.

As his tongue pushed past her lips and pressed against hers, she wound her leg around his and grabbed onto his shoulders. "Elliot..."

His fingers moved past the nest of curls, and he bit down on her lip gently as he explored her for a moment. But before she could find a release, he lost his grip on his self control. Opening his eyes, he watched her reaction as he inhaled deeply, then pushed into her.

She gasped and wrapped her arm around his neck, holding onto him with all of her strength. She suddenly felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her as he started to thrust into her, setting the rhythm.

She felt incredible, and he quickly realized that he couldn't get close enough to her. Using one hand to balance himself, he reached down and stroked her hair, then kissed her again.

As he moved more urgently, she suddenly flipped him onto his back, balancing herself by grabbing his shoulders and holding on for dear life. He was her touchstone, her life. Her nails dug lightly into his skin as she moved on him, drawing them both closer to their release.

He was surprised by her sudden movement, and he couldn't help but laugh. God, he loved her so much. He reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair, then brought her head down for another long kiss.

She groaned softly into his mouth as he suddenly lifted his hips and pushed deeper into her. She couldn't describe how amazing he felt, how good he tasted. How anyone could give him up was far beyond her. She wiggled her hips, relishing the sound that escaped his throat as she did.

He reached out and ran his finger along the swell of her breast, his eyes widening when she arched into his hand and moaned. He moved his thumb lightly over her nipple, his touch light and teasing. She quivered, and he marveled at the fact that his tough, no bullshit, hard headed partner had such a softer, feminine side. He closed his eyes, moving his hand from her breast to the middle of her back. His touch did her in, and she started to move faster on him, gasping. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as she held onto him tighter.

With a soft growl, he flipped her back onto the floor and started to pound into her, not holding anything back. He became unaware of anything but her as she writhed beneath him, gasping and crying out his name.

He kissed her again, and when she pulled away, she buried her face in his neck and bit down, her body shuddering as she rode out the waves of her release.

"Elliot!"

He silenced her with another demanding kiss, then continued to thrust into her until he was finished. As his body tensed, then relaxed, he lost all awareness and collapsed into her open arms.

When he finally opened his eyes, he felt her breathing beneath him, and her hand drifting lazily through his hair. He struggled up onto his elbows, still out of breath and aggravated with himself for not making this first time last longer. Then he saw the smile on her face, and he smoothed her hair back and kissed her softly. This time there was no urgency in the kiss, just tenderness and love.

She smiled lazily and ran her hands up and down his back. She didn't know what had made him come here tonight, but she was thankful. More thankful than he could ever imagine. She ran her thumb over his lips and smiled again when he kissed her fingertips.

After kissing her again, he settled his head on her breast and enjoyed her hand as it moved through his hair and massaged his scalp lightly. "Liv?" He gently hugged her to him.

"Hmm?"

"It's over with Kathy." He ran his hand lightly over her side.

She nodded. "What are you going to do?"

He shrugged, but he knew exactly what he wanted to do. For the first time since he had met her, he was going to do exactly what he had wanted to do from the first time he had laid eyes on her. His hand continued to stroke her side, and he laid a gentle kiss on the top of her breast. Then he looked up at her. "Does that answer your question?" he asked huskily as his hand lazily drifted lower and cupped her firm bottom.

She inhaled sharply, nodding. She knew exactly his intentions when he started to kiss his way from her throat to the sweet valley between her breasts. He didn't stop, and she wouldn't have let him. She needed him too damn much.

He continued to kiss her moist skin, letting his fingers trail lightly up and down her side. She was absolutely intoxicating, and he was quickly becoming addicted. But then again, he'd never had much of a defense against her. She refused to let him. And as much as he loved and respected Kathy, he had never felt this way with her. It just hadn't felt like this, even at the best times in their marriage. And he wondered briefly why that was.

Then she whispered softly into his ear, and he knew.

Slowly he got to his feet and helped her to hers, taking a moment to hold her in his arms and kiss her head. Then finally he met her eyes, searching the depths of them. "Can I stay tonight?"

The request was filled with such longing and promise that there was no way Olivia could say no. She kissed him, then took him by the hand and started toward the bedroom. Nothing else mattered. Tonight was about him, just as everything in her heart was.

And she was going to prove that to him.

As he lowered her to the bed and started to kiss her again, she reminded herself to have a talk with him about showing up so late at night.

She did, after all, need to get some kind of sleep.

The End!

A/N: There ya go! The quote I used in there, "I can anticipate what he's thinking, what he's going to do," is actually something Olivia says in the episode Florida. Beautiful, and so true. I really think she can. Now I am off to find my left shoe! Please review!


End file.
